


Don’t Give Me That Face

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a Little Shit, Barry Allen is a Tease, F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: To sum it up, Barry can’t help but smirk...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Don’t Give Me That Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enigmatic

“Why in the heck are you smirking like that?” Iris asked her husband as he was reading a book. He actually was speed reading, and he was almost done, so he didn’t pay attention to her when she asked her question. “Barry!!”

“What?” Barry raised an eyebrow tossing the book aside so she could now get comfortable in his lap.

“You were smirking, what in the heck were you reading?” Iris asked again.

“Oh, I was just skimming the book, I was in fact thinking about _you_.” Barry answered her with a small smirk just like the one he had while reading the book.

“Are you going to tell me or be sneaky?” She inquired as she poked his side knowing that would work. She also did a little grinding down on him. 

“It wasn’t anything like that!” Barry growled at her with a little smirk again trying his hardest not to actually smirk.

“What...” Iris rolled her eyes about to get off of him.

“No stay.” Barry pouted.

“I actually was just thinking about all the sappy things we’ve done...and the irony was that book was yours and all I’d like to say is that if you’re into that stuff then...” He went and winked at her with a little smirk yet again.

Iris’ cheeks turned a light shade of pink not that it was noticeable but she could feel her cheek burning. Barry put his hands to them automatically just knowing they were from that look on her face. 

“I’m teasing...but not really...but I was truly just thinking about all the times we held hands while the book was giving me some vivid and intense sex that made me think...” He tried to giggle so much but he ended up burying his head in her neck.

“Wow, just, wow.” Iris scrunched her nose and breathed him in, “Just remind me next to time to not leave my books out...”

Barry shrugged, “Listen, whatever we do in the bedroom is phenomenal so anything new is fine with me.” He promised. “even if you just want to hold my hand...” He then added in a whisper and took her hands and brought it to their chests.


End file.
